


What Marshall Knew

by Flyingintospace



Series: October Horror & Fluff Fics [4]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Ghosts, Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 20:05:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8223229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyingintospace/pseuds/Flyingintospace
Summary: Tyler's dog knows something is wrong





	

Tyler had just moved into a new apartment in his new city of Dallas with his dog Marshall. It wasn't the nicest place but at least it gave him a roof over his head.

Of course a week after they had moved in, Marshall began to stare down the hallway towards Tyler's bedroom and growl, for no reason that Tyler could figure out.

Then one night Tyler woke up to Marshall laying at the foot of his bed, staring intently at the door, growling lowly. Tyler sighed and went to investigate but as usual found nothing.

A week later Tyler was woken up once again, this time not to Marshall growling but barking for all he was worth.

But not at the door, this time he was barking at Tyler.

Tyler's eyes opened wide as he saw there was a blur of light, leaning over him. Very, very close, it had to be less than six inches from him. It kind of resembled a person-sized colourful nebula. Tyler had the erie feeling that the thing had been watching him sleep. As to for how long or how many times before Tyler had no idea.

It seemed to realize that Tyler had woken up and the blue-white glow began to change to a red colour. Out of the nebulous body what looked like fingers and then a hand began to reach towards him.

Tyler was too terrified to scream but luckily not too move as he jerked away from the hand, landing hard on the floor.

Marshall was still barking furiously as the blur of light spun towards Tyler once more.

Tyler scrambled to his feet, grabbing Marshall's collar and dragging the dog out of the room. He stopped to catch his breath in the living room as Marshall clung too him.

He was just thinking that he had been dreaming when Marshall began to growl once again and Tyler saw the telltale light began to come through the bedroom door.

Tyler wasted no time, grabbing his coat, keys and Marshall's collar and fleeing the apartment.

                                                               *****************************

Jamie was awoken to someone pounding at his door at three in the morning. He groaned wondering who it could possibly be and if he ignored them if they would just go away.

After a few more minutes they obviously weren't going to, so Jamie got up and headed to the front door, wrenching it open to find his new team mate Tyler standing there, wearing pyjama pants and a jacket, he had no shoes on and his dog was with him.

"Tyler?" Jamie was confused. "You said if I ever needed anything that I could come to you?" Tyler said.

Jamie noticed that Tyler expression seemed panicked and he was breathing deeply. "Come in." He said, they headed into the living room.

"What's up?" Jamie finally asked.

Now that they were inside, Tyler seemed more reluctant to talk.

"Tyler?" Jamie asked.

And then just like that the whole story came tumbling out of him.

Jamie listened with concern, he had heard things about Tyler. But the longer that Tyler talked the more that Jamie decided that Tyler believed what he was telling him.

At the end of the story, Tyler stopped and they stared at each other.

"You think I'm crazy," he declared, burying his face in his hands.

"No, no," Jamie replied, he hesitated and then said. "When I was a kid, we were staying at my grandparents, they had this creepy old house and it was late and stormy out and I couldn't sleep. I remember getting up to get a glass of water but the power was off and the house was dark and creepy. I remember walking towards the stairs, carefully so I didn't fall, when I saw her. She was human shaped but floating up off the ground and glowing a bluish white colour. I remember not being able to move. Being frozen in place. But then she started coming towards me. Closer and closer...I was finally able to move when she was about a foot away and I fled back to my bed and hid there for the rest of the night."

"So you believe me?" Tyler stared at him.

"I do," Jamie nodded and then a thought came to him. "You know if you were looking for a place to stay a condo just opened up here."

"What? Really?" Tyler seemed amazed by the offer.

"Yeah," Jamie nodded. "Why don't you spend the night here and in the morning we could go look at it?"

"Thanks," Tyler said, a confused look on his face.

Jamie helped him find some blankets and got the couch ready.

                                                            ******************************

A week later, Tyler was all moved into the his new place and had invited Jamie over as a thank you. They had take out, some beers and watched a movie that both of them managed to fall asleep through, Tyler's head resting on Jamie's shoulder.

Unfortunately neither of them were awake when Marshall looked up from where he was laying by Tyler's feet, down the hallway, growling lowly at the white blue glow that had appeared underneath Tyler's bedroom door.


End file.
